Why do They Want Me?
by Ari-chan
Summary: Will Haruka be able to save Michiru from these strange beings and their leader Andrei or will they get her first?
1. Default Chapter

Why do they want me? Rated: PG By: Ari-chan  
  
Notes and disclaimers: This is what happens after you read   
every book in the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice and than   
begin to read Salem's Lot another book about Vampires by   
Stephan King. Haruka, Michiru and related characters belong to   
Naoko-sama and her gang, any likeness to Anne's book is not   
intentional. And now unto to the fic:   
  
  
The rain fell down; she made no move to close the windows.   
She sat still on the mattress covered in dirty soiled sheets; her   
tears long ago dried on her porcelain face. Her aqua hair was   
matted and caked with mud from long ago. She looked out the   
windows with a black stare.   
  
She thought of home, of her family and what she would be doing   
if she were there right now instead of here. Here, in this old run   
down ramshackle hut in a remote area of the jungle. They had   
taken her from her love and she couldn't forgive them for that.   
Who knows what had become of the blond tomboy who had   
sworn never to leave her side.   
  
It wasn't her fault; she tried every thing she could to get the   
mysterious creatures to leave. Of course they hadn't left, not   
until they got what they so desired. They said that she was the   
prefect person for the transformation. Neither girl had known   
what the beings were talking about but from the sound of it it   
wasn't good.   
  
So they had stolen her in the dead of the night as her loved ones   
watched or tried to save her. Nothing could save her now. Her   
soul was dead; she spoke no more nor ate or drank. She spent   
her days either staring out the window at the dense forest as she   
did so now, or curled up in fetal position and slept.  
  
No one dared disturb her; the one who had tired had been   
violently flung against the wall. She had hidden strength that   
now no one dared challenge.   
  
She was beautiful, how many had tried to take her in their arms   
and make her surrender her gorgeous body? She hadn't let   
them; she had been waiting for the one person who would love   
her forever and she had she had pried away from her.  
  
So now here she sat, her soul broken and her mind once again   
blank. Her captors watched from a safe distance this lovely   
nymph, which they longed to wash, hold and comfort. Their   
leader forbid them though to even go close to the room in which   
she was imprisoned. It wasn't fair they thought, to leave her   
alone when she was in such obvious pain. Even they demons   
that they were had some compassion towards her.   
  
  
"Let me go!" She struggled fiercely in their grasp. "I really don't   
want to hurt you. If I had I would have done it long ago. Now let   
me go and tell me what you did with her." Her cold steel eyes   
settled on those who held her with their iron grip.  
  
"Let her go. She's harmless as long as we have the other one   
with us." A tall male approached and the other beings shrank   
away into the shadows.   
  
"What'd you do with her? Where did you take Michiru? Tell   
me." She snarled.   
  
He responded in a low subdued voice. "Don't worry about her,   
she's fine, just fine. We've been waiting for you to come before   
we turned her into one of us. Now that you've come we can do   
it."  
  
"And just what are you? What kind of demon? I need to know so   
I can think of the proper way to dispose of you."   
  
He laughed; it was a deep and low laugh. "You speak with such   
confidence. I admire that. But unfortunately all your cockiness   
and words won't help to save her." He smiled revealing two   
small fangs. "We will let you watch if you promise to behave   
your self."  
  
She thought for a moment before answering. "I'll make you a   
deal. You let me see her, talk to her, alone and I'll promise to   
obey you as long as it doesn't mean harming her. That's the one   
thing I refuse to do. How does that sound? You get me to shut   
up and obey you if you let me see and talk to her." She looked   
in his eyes and tried to read his mind.   
  
He laughed again. "It won't work Haruka. You know it, you can't   
read my mind, but here's a surprise I can read yours and might I   
say some of those thoughts are not very nice." He raised an   
eyebrow. "As for your request. You may talk to her. But after   
you do you must remember your part of the deal. You must   
obey us, do not fear child we won't make you hurt her. Take her   
back to her chamber."   
  
They figures came back out and surrounded her once again.   
The man had vanished.  
  
  
The door opened slowly and still she did not move. The figure   
walked to the bed and spoke softly.  
  
"Listen, I am not supposed to be here. I want to help." Finally   
the girl turned her deep blue eyes on the figure before her.   
"Yes, that's better. Now listen closely. I have seen the one you   
have been longing for, the blond one. She made a deal with   
Andrei, the leader. She will be coming to see you; he is letting   
her talk to you. I thought maybe you would like to get cleaned   
up and maybe change you clothes, I have a dress that might fit   
you.   
  
" My name is Stella and if you wish to bathe and such you have   
to promise to be quiet. But please do speak now where no one   
can hear you. I have been longing to hear your voice for I have   
imagined it will a beautiful one."   
  
"Since you have decided to show me kindness which none of   
your kind had yet to show then I will speak to you. And I do   
wish to bathe and be clean once more. When will she be coming   
Haruka, the blond one?" She moved of the bed and stood up.  
  
"Soon, very soon. That is why we must hurry. Follow me and   
remember do not make a sound. We have very good hearing."   
So come." She flung her long black braid over her shoulder and   
added softly. "You have a lovely voice, truly you do." She   
smiled and for the first time Michiru realized what kind of   
creatures she was dealing with.   
  
Stella laughed lightly "Don't worry we won't harm you, at least I   
won't. Now we can not delay any longer." They left the room   
together.   
  
  
They shoved her roughly to the ground her head struck the hard   
stones. She turned over on her back and saw the chandeliers   
lighted with candles. What a strange place she thought.  
  
"I think we should quest out thirst." A tall female hissed.  
  
"No if we do then Andrei will be angry. We don't want him to be   
angry; her may kill us all if we do. Burn us alive, or, or worse."   
A small one whimpered.  
  
"He wouldn't burn us alive, he doesn't have the nerve." She   
answered with a smile. "Now then, any one else want a piece of   
this lovely little specimen before us? Hmmm?" She looked   
around. "Nobody, alright then I'll take her myself."   
  
She advanced on the blond who stood boldly up.   
  
"You can't hurt me, I know what you are now. I can hurt you like   
no other can, hell I'll severe your head off, then where will you   
be?" She walked closer to the female vampire that had bared   
her fangs.   
  
"Scarlet don't do it! I'll get Andrei, you, even you fear him. I will   
get him." A male vampire spoke, his icy blue eyes met her drank   
ones in a threatening stare.   
  
"You wouldn't dare, he'd kill you too. Now be gone unless you   
want to help me." Haruka took this opportunity and tried to   
escape, the vampires guarding the door grabbed her and held   
her back so that she could move no more.   
  
"Let me go!" She growled and shoved some roughly to the   
ground. Scarlet grabbed her around the waist and pulled her   
close to her.   
  
"Do not worry young one I will not let you die." She sank her   
teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. Haruka struggled in her   
grasp.  
  
"Don't fight it." The same male spoke again; it will only make it   
worse. Don't fear her though she won't kill you she speaks the   
truth. She won't dare kill you." He looked at the doorway as if   
expecting to see some one or something.   
  
Haruka's warm blood continued to flow into Scarlet's mouth.   
Haruka felt herself begin to grow weak as her heart slowed   
down. She thought only of Michiru and prayed that the same   
thing was not happening to her. She let herself relax in the   
vampire's arms. Her eyes closed and she fainted.  
  
  
Michiru was thoroughly enjoying the feel of the perfumed water   
in which she sat. She sighed as she felt more water be poured   
over her head. It had been a long time since she had enjoyed   
this simple luxury. The way she felt right now was   
indescribable, she knew that she shouldn't be feeling happy but   
at this moment she couldn't help it.  
  
"Stella," She said quietly. "Why do treat me like this? Show me   
this kindness?" She looked at Stella; she was quite beautiful   
her black hair was rippled from the braids it had been in, her   
white skin glowed in the faint candlelight. Yes, she was   
beautiful.   
  
"I take care of you because I can not help loving you. You   
remind me so much of myself when I was alive. But that was a   
long time ago and I'm sure you don't want to hear about it."  
  
"Oh but I do." Michiru turned to face the vampire. "I really   
would like to." Stella stared at the girl before her trying to   
decide weather or not to tell her.  
  
"I was as young as you are now. I lived in a simple village all the   
men wanted to marry me, of course my father forbid it until I was   
older. Then one day the enchanting Andrei came. Yes, he is the   
leader here; needless to say it was he who made me what I am.   
He did love me thought and I loved him. More than words can   
say. I begged him to give me the dark magic as he possessed.   
He said to wait until we where wed.  
  
"When the day came when we did he took me into his arms and   
gave it to me. He taught me the least painful and loving ways to   
kill a victim.   
  
"As you can tell, I'm sure, I still have my human kindness to   
give." She shut her eyes as if saying all this had been painful.   
  
Michiru saw the pain this was causing but still had one more   
question.   
  
"Why does he want me? What is so special about me?"   
  
"For the same reason why I am so kind to you, you remind me of   
him. He wants to relive those days so long ago. The day's   
before, before…" She trailed off. "Come now we must get you   
dressed." She helped Michiru out of the tub and handed her a   
towel. "Follow me"   
  
She led the way into a vast chamber and lit a candle. The rooms   
furnishing were sparse consisting of a fainting couch, a large   
stone coffin, fireplace, and a large mahogany wardrobe.   
  
Stella opened the wardrobe and removed a silver gown of the   
finest silk. "I think this will fit, if not I have something else."   
She handed the dress to Michiru who dropped the towel to her   
feet. The light danced on he curves and Stella turned away.   
  
The dress fit her as if it had been made for her and not for Stella.   
Stella began brushing Michiru's hair then braided pearls into it   
giving it that look that it was covered in dew. "We must get back   
to your chamber. I'm sure they will becoming soon."  
  
Michiru nodded. Then followed her.  
  
  
End Part one, what do you think? Flames accepted but my   
Vampire friends being so afraid of them will extinguish them.   
Part 2 will hopefully be coming soon.  
  
For those of you who are reading Ari-chan Does Japan the next   
part will be up soon, I promise I just haven't been in the mood   
for writing it.  
  
Louis and Lestat forever, Michiru and Haruka Forever. **  



	2. Why do They Want Me part 2

Why do they want me Part 2 Rated PG By Ari-chan  
  
Notes and disclaimers: This is what happens after you read   
every book in the Vampire Chronicles by Anne Rice and then   
begin to read Salem's Lot another book about Vampires by   
Stephan King. Haruka, Michiru and related characters belong to   
Naoko-sama and her gang, any likeness to Anne's book is not   
intentional. Except in this one at the end Louis and Lestat do belong to her so don't sue me. And now unto to the fic:   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Haruka woke up, her head hurt and she was dizzy. The last   
thing remembered was surrendering to a female vampire.   
  
"So you awaken." That voice, the way the words were formed.   
It could only mean one thing. "Michiru!" She sat up but almost   
instantly regretted it. She lay back against the soft pillows.   
  
"They haven't done it to you yet have they?"   
  
"No of course not. I really don't think they are at all. I talked to   
one, Stella, she told me that the leader, Andrei; he wants me   
because I remind him of Stella. They were married. Not all these   
creatures are bad.  
  
"No of course not. I really don't think they are at all. I talked to   
one, Stella she told me that the leader Andrei he wants me   
creatures are bad."  
  
"Yeah, the ones you've encountered." She rubbed her neck.   
"Talk about hickeys."   
  
"Let me see." Michiru sat down beside Haruka and gently lifted   
her head to get a better view of her neck. "It looks like that got   
you, they haven't tried it on me yet." She lightly kissed the bite   
marks.  
  
"So they are trying to turn you into a vampire? And the one   
named Andrei is the leader? He's the one I made the deal with,   
that must have been what he met when he said you can watch.   
Damn him, I won't let him touch you Michiru. I promise. He will   
not lay a hand on you."   
  
Michiru sighed. "Haruka, love, what would you say if I told you I   
wanted to do it, if I wanted to become one of them?"  
  
"You can't be serious Michiru. Think about it, if you accept it   
then you can't fight any more. The senshi Neptune will be gone   
forever. What will we tell the others? Sometimes I worry about   
you."   
  
The aqua haired girl smiled. "That's why I said it, I like the   
reassurance that you worry about me that much." Haruka   
looked at her shocked. "The truth is I'm scared. So scared. I   
haven't been this scared since the battle with Glaxia when I   
almost lost you." Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Haruka wrapped her strong muscular arms around her careful   
not to muss her hair. "Michiru I won't let them hurt you. Even   
though I promised to behave myself. After all I can never   
behave myself around you." She winked. Michiru nudged her.   
  
"Now is not the time. We need to figure out how to get out of   
this. Too bad we don't have out communicators with us. If we   
did..."   
  
"Michiru that's it! We have to send Setsuna messages. She can   
sense when we're in danger. She'll be able to help us."   
  
"I don't think so." Andrei had come in the room. "You see   
using my mind reading abilities I was able to tell what you both   
we're thinking. Your friend Setsuna can't help you because you   
don't know where you are. Besides I can intercept your brain   
waves they would have never gotten to her.   
  
"As for your fear beautiful one. You shouldn't be afraid it will be   
quite painless. As your friend here knows it's like a sweet   
surrender. Very pleasant, almost like a nice dream."   
  
Haruka pulled Michiru close to her. "You will not harm her." Her   
voice was deeper than usual and her mind was blank so he   
could draw no thought from her.   
  
"Michiru! He's coming he's going to do it!" Stella ran in not   
noticing the tall silhouette of Andrei.  
  
"Ah, Stella my darling, you have come to witness the   
transformation have you not? You can help by getting the other   
one away.   
  
"You won't do it Andrei! If you really love me you won't do it.   
She has not done anything to deserve this fate. Let them go   
home. Andrei do not hurt them, for me do it for me." Andrei   
laughed.  
  
"My darling Stella do you really feel this love towards these   
beings? Much like the love I felt for you isn't it. What a pity that   
was so long ago and I cannot recall that feeling of love. I will not   
grant you any request. You've done your job well now be gone."   
  
"No! You will leave them be! I will fight you and I will win. You   
will not harm them."  
  
"Enough! You have angered me far too many times Stella." He   
strode quickly towards her and with a swift movement of his   
arms he severed her head off. Michiru gasped and Haruka   
moved to cover her love's eyes so she wouldn't have to see it.   
Andrei snapped his long white fingers and two other vampires   
appeared and dragged the body off. Andrei took the head in his   
hands then touched the hair to a candle before casting it out the   
nearby window.   
  
"As for you two." He grabbed Haruka and flung her against the   
wall. Michiru screamed as he grabbed her arm and pulled her   
out.  
  
"Haruka, Haruka!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "You   
killed her! You killed her you bastard let me go!" She bit his   
arm as he laughed at her struggled that meant nothing to him.  
  
Into a large church he took her. Male and Female vampires   
gathered round, sitting in the pews and filling the choir loft.   
Their white faces glowing, a slight cynical smile playing across   
their faces. A large marble basin sat atop the altar, steam rose   
out of it.  
  
Michiru screamed again, the vampire that had drank form   
Haruka came down the aisle. Michiru sobbed and looked around   
with pleading eyes.   
  
"Please some one help me." She whispered the faint whimper   
reached the ears of the other vampires and they laughed lightly.   
  
Scarlet ripped the dress roughly off Michiru, then with the help   
of Andrei they dragged her towards the basin. Michiru struggled   
still, unabashed by her nudity. It didn't matter to her now.   
Nothing mattered now but getting out alive and finding Haruka.   
The shoved her head beneath the surface of the hot water then   
pulled her back up.  
  
"Behold," Andrei shouted. "The one who will soon be one of us!   
She will join the youngest in their hunts and they will teach her   
the ways. She will truly be the most beautiful among us!"  
  
Michiru saw a torch and lunged for it. Yielding it wildly Scarlet   
backed away fear growing in her eyes. Michiru advanced upon   
her and with a quick swing had ignited her hair. Scarlet shrieked   
terrified by the flames. They engulfed her and her body   
contorted twisting violently in the flame. Andrei laughed.   
  
"No one liked her anyway. He gently took the torch out of   
Michiru's shaking hands. He pulled her small naked from close   
to him and took in the scent of her hair. He kissed her lightly   
seeing the artery pulse beneath her soft skin. His fangs brushed   
it ever so lightly before sinking them in. Michiru shouted in   
pain, the tears still flowing. She made a silent pray, God, please   
have mercy, save me.   
  
She saw colors oh so many gorgeous colors. She heard Andrei   
moan in her ear. She saw Haruka lying shattered on the stone   
floor, a puddle of blood surrounding her, she saw the head of   
Stella smiling at her.   
  
Andrei pulled his fangs out and screamed in agony, Michiru fell   
to the ground, everything went black for her.  
  
"Help me you damnable creatures!" He shouted angrily "You   
idiots! My hair is on fire and you stand there? Who has done   
this?"   
  
"I did."  
  
"You?" Andrei turned around to see Haruka standing torch in   
hand grinning evilly. "I thought I killed you."  
  
"Always check the pulse before you leave someone for dead."   
She grinned wider. She walked up the aisle. Scaring the other   
vampires with he flame. She swiped at Andrei's feet then   
grabbed Michiru.   
  
"Now it's your turn to die, you hateful creature!" She flung the   
torch at him. His shoes ignited, he stumbled grabbing a tapestry   
for support. That too caught fire. Haruka took Michiru in her   
arms and raced out knocking over each torch or candle she saw.   
Daylight was approaching.   
  
She ran into the woods and watched as the building burned to   
the ground.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A month had passed since their run in the vampires everything   
was back to normal with the exception that Michiru could no   
longer sleep alone or with out the lights on. She even threw out   
her nail polish called blood and her cover up named "Vampieric   
White" So yes all was as before.   
  
As the outer senshi sat around their pool one day Hotaru said   
she had a statement to make.  
  
"I've decided what I want to be for Halloween this year." She   
looked at her parents.   
  
"And what's that Hime-chan?" Haruka asked.   
  
"I want to be a vampire!" She said happily. Michiru gasped and   
passed out.  
  
The end!!!  
  
This was one of my best fics yet and for those of you who are   
familiar with the characters Louis and Lestat I have a little add   
on to the end. So here it is:  
  
Louis and Lestat left the theatre.   
  
"What did you think of that one mon amour?" Lestat asked once   
again putting on his famed violet sunglasses.   
  
Louis pulled his threadbare jacket closer to him. "I must say it   
was rather exquisite except for the scene where they cut off   
Stella's head."  
  
"Yes, that was rather sickening. And the fire was so real I   
almost straggled you to death."  
  
"That you did. You were more afraid of that than you were of   
Memnoch."  
  
"Don't you ever mention his name again or I really will straggle   
you."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Your right I wouldn't." He smiled.   
  
"You are the damnedest creature Lestat"  
  
The real end!!  
  
So what did you think? I'm very proud of myself for this one, I   
think it's one of my best. I hope you hope so to. For those of   
you who thought the chapel scene seemed familiar that's   
because I used some of the elements of it from Vittorio the   
Vampire, that last book in the vampire chronicles.   
  
Please review flames are accepted but will probably be quickly   
extinguished since my Vampire friends don't think, "fire is cool."   
As Beavais would say.  
  
I'd like to thank probably my biggest fan Matt for telling me I'm   
an artist with words, thanks Matt and thanks to all the other   
people who read my fics."   



End file.
